Ninja shampooing
by Zif
Summary: Non, ce titre n'est pas une adaptation pathétique du superbe animé qu'est Samourai Champloo, c'est un recueil de drabbles Naruto !
1. Huis clos très clos

**Titre :** huis-clos très clos

**Auteur :** Zif'

**Personnages + Fandom :** Naruto… et c'est pas drôle si je donne les persos maintenant !

**Court Résumé :** deux boulets coincés dans une pièce… noire…

**Note :** fic réalisée pour le challenge n°6 de la communauté LJ "4 temps"... ai eu la première place °w°

oooooOOOOOooooo

_CLAC_

"-…"

Merde, la porte s'est refermée sur moi, je me retrouve comme un con… Attends, je rêve, ou y a pas de poignée de ce côté ? Et j'ai pas la clé ! Comment je vais faire pour ressortir de là ?

… … Réfléchis, Kabuto, tu es un ninja.

… … J'arrive pas à réfléchir, il fait trop noir… Ok, c'est pas une excuse, mais c'est plus fort que moi, le noir total me fait flipper. Quand je suis dans la forêt, c'est obscur, certes, mais c'est pas l'absence de luminosité absolue ! On se croirait dans le bide d'un poulpe…

Et si, au lieu de sortir des conneries, je songeais à un moyen de sortir de là ?

"-…"

"-… ?"

"-…"

"-Y'a quelqu'un ?"

Oooh, dans le genre prudent, j'aurais pu faire mieux, je l'avoue. De plus cette question est un pléonasme. Evidemment qu'il y a quelqu'un. Je ne serais pas un vrai ninja si je n'étais pas capable de ressentir immédiatement la présence d'un être à proximité … Bon ok, j'ai mis quelques minutes avant de m'en rendre compte, et alors ? L'important c'est de s'en être rendu compte à temps, justement, c'est-à-dire avant de s'être fait tuer.

Bon, il y a quelqu'un, mais c'est qui ?

"-Qui est là ?"

On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'angoisse… genre, un film où deux mecs sont enfermés dans une pièce où règne le noir absolu et ils savent pas comment en sortir… ma vie est un long film d'angoisse.

"-Je répète, qui est là ?"

"-Moi."

Oh, je suis bien avancé. Néanmoins, je sais à présent que la chose est douée de parole. En plus cette voix me dit quelque chose.

"-Et c'est qui, moi ?"

"-Tu n'as même pas été capable de me voir quand tu es rentré, tu es un bien piètre ninja."

"-Mais, la ferme ! Et toi, tu n'as pas été capable de profiter que la porte soit ouverte pour sortir de là ! Tu peux parler !"

"-Qui te dit que je suis enfermé là contre mon gré ?"

"-Tu t'es enfermé volontairement ?"

"-Non."

Ce type est fou.

"-Donc, tu t'es lamentablement fait avoir."

"-Toi aussi, je te rappelle."

"-Justement, tu aurais pu me prévenir, dire ou faire quelque chose… tu es un être amorphe ou quoi ?"

"-…"

"-…c'est toi, Itachi ?"

"-Comment as-tu…"

Dans le genre être larvaire, l'aîné Uchiwa. Il est peut-être fort mais il est plus mou que le dernier des céphalopodes, notamment quand il fait preuve d'une absence de volonté assez conséquente pour surpasser celle de Kakashi. Faut le faire, tout de même.

Résumons la situation. Itachi et moi-même, votre humble serviteur Kabuto, sommes coincés dans une pièce où règne un noir d'encre et un silence de plomb. Flippant. Engageons la conversation, pour voir.

"-Alors Itachi, la forme ?"

"-On fait aller."

"-Et la famille ?"

Oups, j'avais oublié que le sujet était plutôt épineux.

"-Sasuke se porte bien."

"-Ravi de l'apprendre…"

"-Moi, pas trop."

"-Bref…"

"-Et toi ?"

"-Bah moi, tu sais, la routine… je cherche des bras pour mon reptile favori."

"-Je croyais que les serpents n'avaient pas de bras."

"-Celui-ci est une exception."

"-C'est pas plus mal que le vieux croulant les lui ait arrachés, il devrait rester ainsi."

"-Dis pas ça, t'es méchant Ita-kun."

"-Pas de familiarité avec moi si tu veux vivre."

"-A part ça, comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?"

"-C'est un sujet que je préfèrerais ne pas aborder."

"-Pourquoi, t'as honte ?"

"-Je n'ai jamais honte."

"-Tu préfères peut-être que je te raconte comment moi je suis arrivé là ?"

"-Si ça te fait plaisir de t'humilier…"

"-Tu vois, si tu sous-entends que c'est une humiliation, c'est que tu as honte !"

"-Je vais te tuer."

"-Alors en fait, je passais par là et je me suis dit qu'un jambon ferait sûrement plaisir à mon maître…"

"-Je connais la suite, merci."

"-Et toi alors, comment tu t'es retrouvé coincé dans ce garde-manger ?"

"-… Kisame avait faim."

"-Oooooh que c'est mignon !"

"-Tais-toi. Je n'avais pas prévu de rester coincé là. Il m'attend quelque part à l'orée du bois."

"-Ah oui, c'est grave, une exposition trop prolongée à l'air pur défraîchit le poisson. Tu vas le retrouver tout desséché si jamais nous réussissons à sortir de là un jour."

"-… Nous devons vite sortir de là, alors."

"-D'autant plus que mon Oro-sama attend pour gober son jambon."

"-Essayons de défoncer la porte."

"-J'ai pas de mini bombes sur moi…"

"-Moi non plus."

"-Je suis en rade de chakra."

"-Moi aussi."

"-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors?"

"-Je vais enfoncer la porte avec mon épaule."

"-Tu es sûr ? Tu vas te faire ma…"

"-Ne doute pas de ma force, s'il te plaît."

"-Comme tu veux."

Je l'entends reculer et courir. Le bruit que fait son épaule en réponse au choc contre la porte oscille entre un craquement d'os et un gong. Il rebondit contre la porte et tombe, emporté par son élan. La porte aussi a fait un bong, bong qui se propage et résonne dans sa matière. J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que notre obstacle fait vingt centimètres d'épaisseur et est constitué de plomb. Il s'agit tout de même là du garde-manger officiel de Konoha, réserve de bouffe en cas de famine ou de siège prolongé. Faut pas déconner, l'administration ne pond pas que des idées inutiles non plus. C'est pas comme s'ils ne pensaient jamais à des choses importantes. Bon, j'avoue, le coup du système d'irrigation mis en place sur les remparts pour éteindre les flèches enflammées, c'était pourri. Mais coller une porte blindée sans poignée pour coincer les petits malins qui veulent tirer à grailler, ça c'est intelligent.

Oups, et au fait, comment va Itachi ?

"-Tu es encore entier, mon déménageur ?"

"-La ferme ou je te tue."

Ma foi, il a l'air en pleine forme.

"-Ca a pas marché, hein ?"

"-Itachi, je sais que ça va être particulièrement dur pour toi d'entendre ça… toi en qui ta confiance est absolue, toi qui peut soulever des montagnes avec un peu de chakra… toi qui…"

"-Réponds, Kabuto. Je suis prêt."

"-Non, Itachi, ça n'a pas marché."

"-…"

"-Tu vas t'en remettre ?"

"-Difficilement. En plus, je crois que je me suis déboîté l'épaule."

"-Aïe."

"-A qui le dis-tu."

"-A toi… tiens, asseyons-nous."

"-Tu n'étais pas assis ?"

"-Non, mais dans tout ce noir, difficile de dire où on est et comment."

"-Certes."

J'entends un bruit de tissu froissé.

"-Kisame ne viendra pas voir pourquoi tu mets tant de temps à revenir ?"

"-J'ai dit à Kisame de ne pas bouger et de m'attendre. Kisame ne bougera pas et m'attendra."

"-Brave toutou."

"-L'obéissance a parfois de graves inconvénients."

"-C'est bien pour ça que je suis un serviteur rebelle. Non seulement ça me donne une classe ineffable, mais en plus ça aide."

"-Ta modestie n'a d'égal que ton incapacité, Kabuto."

"-Chut ! Tu entends ?"

"-Quoi ?"

"-Un bruit de serrure… quelqu'un ouvre !"

"-Planquons-nous !"

Nous nous tapissons au fond du garde-manger pour voir sans être vus.

Une silhouette se profile autour de la porte. Trois intrus en une nuit, ce truc est soit une vraie passoire, soit un super piège à cons !

L'individu est petit et rond. Il constitue une gêne pour passer dans la largeur mais pas dans la hauteur. Nous songeons donc immédiatement à fuir par en haut.

Nous bondissons et le bonhomme hurle et referme la porte derrière lui. Ah, le con ! Nous rugissons de rage.

"-C'est pas vrai, on y était presque !"

"-Quel boulet, ce type !"

Nous entendons des sanglots. Le… le nain s'est enfermé à l'intérieur !

"-Eh toi, qui es-tu ?"

"-Je… je… je m'appelle… Akimichi Chôji…"

Pas besoin de savoir pourquoi il est rentré, celui-là.

"-Et… j'ai… j'ai peur du noiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !"

Derrière les couinements du gosse, j'entends une succession de bruits sourds contre une des parois.

Itachi doit sûrement être en train de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Y a de quoi.

Mais s'il continue à taper aussi fort, il va avoir mal au crâne…

**FIN XD**


	2. Les fourrés, piège à con

**Auteur :** Zif'

**Titre :** les fourrés, piège à cons

**Fandom :** Naruto

**Pairing :** Naruto Temari

**Rating :** G (oui, ce n'est pas du yaoi, donc ça sera G, G, Gégé et encore G.)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et Temari appartiennent à Kishimoto.

**Note :** Participation au "concours" de Hitto : un drabble entre 300 et 2000 mots avec ce couple et en contrainte les mots "bébé, préservatif" et une insulte de mon choix.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Dans une forêt sombre, quelque part entre Konoha et Suna no Suni, Naruto poursuivait Temari, ou bien était-ce Temari qui poursuivait Naruto ? A vrai dire, ils ne le savaient même plus eux-mêmes.

Toujours est-il qu'après une course folle d'une dizaine de kilomètres, Temari s'arrêta à l'orée d'une clairière, près d'un petit ruisseau, pour se reposer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir semé Naruto depuis quelques minutes et s'octroyait une pause méritée.

Plongeant les mains dans l'eau fraîche, elle s'humecta le visage et but un peu. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand un bruit, oscillant entre un miaulement et le bruit du moteur d'une vieille deudeuche enrouée, se fit entendre.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Naruto pour se pointer inopinément, pensant naïvement que Temari ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

"-Ah aaaah ! Cette fois-ci je…

-La ferme ! Ecoute !

-J'entends rien…

-Normal, tu parles… ça vient de là…"

La jeune fille s'approcha d'un buisson et en écarta les branches pour découvrir un paquet en forme de haricot, paquet qui gigotait et d'où provenait le son au demeurant fort désagréable.

Naruto se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Temari qui grimaça en agitant la main d'un geste agacé.

"-C'est quoi ?

-J'en sais rien… dégage !

-Ouvre pour voir !"

Temari dégagea les tissus pour dévoiler, ô surprise, un nourrisson âgé de quelques mois, trois tout au plus.

"Merde, un chiard !

-Qui pourrait l'avoir abandonné ici ?

-Sûrement une femme qui ne souhaitait pas cet enfant et l'a laissé là en pensant qu'il se ferait manger par les loups…

-C'est honteux. Je vais l'emmener à Suna no Sani. On en fera un ninja sans attaches.

-Ah ouais ? et pourquoi pas à Konoha ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui l'ait trouvé, crétin !

-Humpf !

-… réflexion faite, je te le laisse ?

-Ah ?

-Ouais, il s'est fait dessus.

-…

-Bon, on va le changer, file moi ton maillot de corps !"

Naruto s'exécuta à contrecœur, songeant à ce qu'allait devenir son vêtement moelleux et chaud. Il regarda avec stupeur Temari sortir un préservatif de sa poche et enrober les bijoux miniatures du bébé avec.

"Maismaismaismaismais Temari… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es dégueulasse !"

-La ferme ! tu savais pas que les bébés ont souvent des érections quand tu les changes ? j'ai pas envie que ce morveux me gicle dessus, et d'en tomber enceinte !"

Affligé, Naruto observa la scène d'un air condescendant, préférant se la boucler pour ne pas se faire coltiner une corvée quelconque et d'un genre fort désagréable. Temari acheva son travail et d'un air victorieux, souleva le bébé du plus haut de ses bras.

"Et voilàààà le bébé il est tout propre et il va venir avec moi à…

-Mais mademoiselle vous êtes folle ! reposez mon enfant à terre !"

Les deux shinobi sursautèrent et Temari faillit lâcher le gamin mais même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps car la génitrice outrée le lui arracha des bras.

"Bande de voyous ! Vous n'avez pas honte !

-C'est plutôt vous qui devriez avoir honte de laisser votre enfant tout seul sans surveillance…

-Ouais en plus, j'ai sacrifié mon maillot pour le changer…

-Je vous ai rien demandé ! Cassez-vous !"

La mère et l'enfant s'en furent, laissant les deux adversaires temporellement en trêve, l'air con et les bras ballants. Le silence fut, et ils auraient même pu penser que ce qu'ils venaient de vivre n'était qu'un terrifiant cauchemar. Finalement, ils sortirent de leur léthargie post-onirique.

"Bon, on fait quoi…

-Bah… on n'a qu'à partir chacun de notre côté et on reprend à zéro…

-Ok."

Dans un nuage de poussière, les belligérants se séparèrent, recommençant une poursuite sans fin, sans cause et sans objectif, maudissant cependant les chiards, plaies de l'univers.

**FIN**


	3. Concession

**Titre :** Concession

**Auteur :** Zif'

**Genre :** Sylvestre

**Fandom :** Naruto

**Note :** Vieille fic écrite pour Biscuit pour 30 baisers, sur le thème musique. Ou comment ressortir ses vieilleries des tiroirs.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Zabuza haussa un sourcil circonspect tout en se laissant entraîner, bon gré mal gré, par la main petite et fine de Haku, vers un endroit familier mais qu'il n'avait guère l'habitude de considérer comme il se devait de le faire aujourd'hui.

Devant lui s'ouvrait une petite clairière. Perdue au milieu des bois, elle inondait le regard de par ses couleurs naturelles et chaleureuses. Le vert de la végétation se mariait au jaune qui envahissait l'espace herbeux central, envoyé par le soleil qui faisait grâce d'une présence permanente en ce jour d'été. Par le trou laissé béant au milieu de la clairière, le ciel d'un bleu pur agressait les yeux sensibles à un trop plein de lumière.

Zabuza fronça les sourcils et plissa les paupières, quelqu'un comme lui qui vivait dans l'ombre n'aimait pas ce genre de prédisposition météorologique : ce temps était un pur cliché. De plus, les oiseaux s'amusaient à piailler, douce musique qui parvenait aux oreilles agacées par tant de niaiserie de Zabuza. Il maugréa en croisant le regard de cocker de Haku, ce qui lui rappela violemment la promesse que le jeune garçon avait réussi à lui extirper.

_Mini flash-back._

Haku rentra du petit village à côté du bois où ils dissimulaient leur cachette, les bras chargés de sacs en papier. Il avait ramené des fruits, des légumes et des féculents.

« Zabuza-san ! Au village, ils disent que le beau temps va durer toute la semaine ! C'est merveilleux ! »

Le ninja grommela, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Lui qui maîtrisait l'eau se retrouverait mal si toute la flotte des environs s'évaporait. Ces derniers temps, les missions d'assassinat qu'on lui confiait ne lui plaisaient guère, et il préférait les expédier vite fait bien fait. Sans son point fort, sa botte secrète, il était moins rapide dans l'exécution de ses engagements –et de ses victimes.

Haku sourit, il savait à quoi pensait son maître. Il ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi un temps pareil n'avait aucune atteinte à la bonne humeur de ce dernier. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose pour l'en convaincre et le distraire en même temps. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Zabuza-san, si on faisait un pique-nique ? »

Le ninja manqua s'étouffer avec son thé, qui lui ressortit brutalement par les narines. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette idée farfelue…

« Un… pique-nique, dis-tu…

-Oui ! Avec tout ce que j'ai acheté, je peux confectionner des sandwiches et faire de la limonade… Nous pourrions nous poser quelque part dans un endroit du bois agréable, et passer la journée dans la nature ! »

Zabuza soupira, il ne manquait plus que Haku se mette à déballer toute une théorie sur l'importance de se ressourcer l'esprit, de communier avec les animaux, les végétaux, les minéraux aussi, pourquoi pas… Il jeta un œil blasé au jeune garçon et fut surpris de voir le bonheur qui inondait son visage alors qu'il parlait de son projet. Il souriait, mais ce sourire était sincère, lumineux. Une petite vague traversa Zabuza qui se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il était attendri. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se coller une claque mentale, il s'entendit parler.

« Eh bien, puisque nous n'avons pas de mission de prévue demain, d'accord, nous ferons ce satané pique-nique demain, Haku. »

L'expression du garçon se détendit de bonheur, et Zabuza, content au fond de lui de lui avoir fait plaisir, mais à qui ça arrachait les tripes de l'avouer, se félicita d'avoir casé le mot « satané » dans sa phrase pour sauver l'honneur de son indifférence reconnue envers tout loisir divertissant.

_Fin du mini flash-back_

Haku déplia la couverture en chantonnant et l'étala sur l'herbe, au pied d'un arbre. Il avait choisi, ce serait cet endroit. Il déposa les denrées qu'il avait préparées avec soin et que portait Zabuza avec minutie et une attention toute particulière, sous l'œil dubitatif du ninjaqui pensait qu'après tout, ce n'était qu'un pique-nique, pourquoi toute cette application… Il se détourna, mains dans les poches, et soupira bruyamment pour signifier son ennui et son agacement.

Haku se crispa. Il avait souhaité obtenir cette faveur de son maître, pas par caprice, mais tout simplement pour qu'ils puissent passer une journée agréable tous les deux, loin de leurs missions, de leurs assassinats, et de leur cachette. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas cette dernière, mais quand il faisait un temps tel que celui-ci, l'envie lui prenait de s'en éloigner, pour mieux pouvoir y revenir, pour avoir encore plus l'impression de retrouver son « chez eux ». Le soupir d'exaspération de Zabuza le blessa donc au plus haut point, mais il fit mine de ne pas y avoir pris garde, continuant à disposer le pique-nique sur la nappe pour que tout soit parfait.

Enfin, ce fut prêt.

« Zabuza-san, vous pouvez vous asseoir… »

Le ninja se retourna et ne put contenir sa surprise. Au centre de la nappe était disposé un bouquet de fleurs en boule, joliment confectionné, mêlant des couleurs vives et claires à des couleurs sombres et violentes. Toutes faisaient penser à la fois à la douceur et la violence, se mêlant en une forme de tristesse. Tout autour, s'éparpillaient divers petites coupelles en fines lattes de bois tressées, contenant divers aliments. Haku avait ainsi préparé des chips, faites par lui-même, des prunes au vinaigre, des petites salades de légumes et de fruits variés et colorés, ainsi que de la viande froide.

Cachant son trouble, Zabuza s'assit et entama le repas en silence, sous les yeux et le sourire de Haku.

« Mangez de bon appétit, maître. J'ai préparé cela pour vous. J'espère que ça vous plaira. »

L'aîné acquiesça et dégusta, méditatif. Ce pique-nique était succulent. Haku était vraiment une perle dans son genre. Pour une arme, il faisait la cuisine à la perfection… Certes, servir son maître était son travail, plus que ça même, sa vie, mais il finissait par savoir tout faire. Zabuza en aurait presque développé un complexe d'infériorité. Un drame.

Il mordit dans une cuisse de poulet avant de s'étonner de ce que Haku ne mange pas.

« Tu n'as pas faim, Haku ? »

Le garçon sourit et saisit une chips avant de croquer dedans.

« J'attendais de voir si ce que j'ai préparé vous convenait avant de manger. Je ne sais pas si vous m'autorisez à me servir moi aussi. »

Zabuza haussa les épaules et remordit dans la cuisse de poulet.

« C'est un pique-nique, non, imbécile ! On se sert, c'est tout. Sers-toi donc et mange à ta guise au lieu de dire des âneries. »

Son « arme » afficha un grand sourire et à partir de ce moment, Haku développa un appétit rarement démontré chez lui, piochant dans tous les petits plats bien goulûment. Simultanément, il se mit à babiller et à parler de tout et de rien, sous l'oreille faussement inattentive de Zabuza.

Une heure plus tard, le ninja s'allongeait sur la couverture avec un soupir de « trop-mangé-itude ».

« Franchement, marmonna-t-il, quelle idée de faire autant à manger… la condition physique d'un ninja ne se base pas sur l'équilibre alimentaire des pique-nique, heureusement.

-C'est exceptionnel, Zabuza-san, profitons-en.

-Oui, tu as raison, c'est exceptionnel. Tu ne me feras pas recommencer cette torture une deuxième fois. »

Haku sourit, il savait bien que son maître mentait, il connaissait l'air qui flottait sur le visage de ce dernier quand il avait bien mangé et était repu. Or présentement, cette expression était nettement visible.

Le jeune garçon sortit un objet que Zabuza n'avait jusque là pas remarqué. Il s'agissait d'une petite flûte qui n'avait pas l'air toute récente. Le ninja haussa les sourcils, il ne savait pas que Haku jouait d'un instrument, il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Il se dit que son arme ne devait pas avoir la fibre musicale et plaignit à l'avance ses oreilles qui auraient à subir ce martyre. Il aurait pu tout simplement dire au garçon de ne pas jouer, mais au fond de lui la curiosité le taraudait, et il le laissa faire.

Les notes qui s'élevèrent dans l'espace provoquèrent l'effet d'une caresse sur les tympans de Zabuza. Loin d'être aiguës et stridentes, elles étaient légères et douces, comme une brise tiède ou un chant sortant de la gorge d'un petit passereau. La mélodie était lascive et mélancolique, imprégnant le cœur non pas de tristesse, mais de nostalgie et de tendresse. Pendant dix minutes, l'air joué sur la flûte envahit l'atmosphère, faisant se taire le vent, les oiseaux et s'immobiliser les branches et les feuilles des arbres.

Haku souffla la dernière note, et Zabuza se redressa, comme frustré par ce brusque silence. Il lança un regard peu commun chez lui au garçon, un regard lui enjoignant de continuer, sans toutefois être autoritaire. Haku sourit. Qui l'eût cru, la musique adoucissait les mœurs de l'assassin.

**FIN**


	4. Surprise sur crise

**Auteur :** Zif'

**Titre :** Surprise sur crise

**Rating :** G

**Fandom :** Naruto

**Note :** ficlette postée pour le challenge #13 de la communauté LJ 4 temps

oooooOOOOOooooo

Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin. De toute façon, c'était ce qu'il se disait tous les matins. Mais cette fois il en était plus convaincu que toutes les autres.

Shikamaru s'étira de tout son long sur son banc en bois, calculant de justesse son coup pour ne pas se vautrer. En plus, les nuages n'étaient même pas beaux, aujourd'hui. Ils avaient une couleur dégueulasse de gris-orange qui ne lui plaisait guère, annonciateurs d'un vent du sud portant les fines particules de sable du pays de Suna et messagers d'un très proche coup de chaleur. Shikamaru détestait la chaleur : elle le faisait suer même sans bouger. Il se sentait tout poisseux alors qu'il ne faisait même pas d'efforts.

Un instant, il faillit penser que tiens Chôji ne l'avait pas encore rejoint, amenant avec lui son éternel sachet rempli par maman Akimichi de bonnes choses grasses et sucrées. Mais il se rappela à temps, avant de penser également qu'il allait devoir au moins goûter la nourriture poisseuse de son compagnon –il détestait les sucreries mais ne voulait pas vexer son ami-, qu'en fait il ne verrait plus Chôji d'ici un moment. A cause de ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

Ce matin, comme d'habitude, Shikamaru traînait au lit. Par contre, ce qui était inhabituel, c'était que Chôji était venu le chercher. A cette heure. Alors que d'accoutumée, à cette heure, Chôji commençait son petit déjeuner et en avait donc pour une bonne heure et demie. Shikamaru, appelé par sa mère, puis finalement traîné du lit par l'élastique du caleçon –ça fait mal-, alla à la porte en se frottant la nuque. Ses doigts se prirent dans ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'attacher, la poisse, il détestait ça. Chôji lui sourit de son air malicieux et Shikamaru oublia ses petits soucis matinaux.

"-Ouais ?

-Tu sors ?

-Ouais."

Il était allé s'habiller convenablement et avait rejoint son ami dehors. Ils avaient marché en silence jusqu'à leur banc et Shikamaru s'était demandé pourquoi Chôji était là alors que son ventre hurlait la famine. Ca devait être vraiment important. Il attendit que Akimichi prenne la parole, parce que lui personnellement n'avait rien à dire, et il n'en avait pas la force, il était au bord de l'hypoglycémie et forcément c'était le jour où Chôji n'avait pas apporté de sucre.

"-Shikamaru, j'ai un problème.

-Ah…

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi."

L'hypoglycémie fit brutalement de la place à de l'hypertension. Saleté d'organisme qui réagissait violemment aux émotions brutales qui le submergaient.

"-Tu ne dis rien…"

En fait, ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait rien dire, c'était plutôt qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Il était également au bord de la déshydratation.

"-Je sais bien que tu n'es pas très loquace d'habitude mais là au moins tu pourrais dire quelque chose ! Je viens de t'avouer mes sentiments, merde ! Tu ne ressens donc rien ?"

Shikamaru ressentait d'horribles douleurs au bas-ventre. Ses intestins faisaient le grand huit, il retenait à grand peine les gargouillis annonciateurs d'une terrible colique d'angoisse. Son cœur et son cerveau hurlaient mais ne transmettaient rien aux cordes vocales. Cependant il restait extérieurement impassible, plus figé que s'il avait été pétrifié par la Gorgone.

"-Bon, c'est très bien, au moins, je suis fixé… désolé de t'avoir embêté, Nara. Ca ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir. Maintenant excuse-moi, je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner."

Chôji s'évapora en un éclair, laissant Shikamaru seul. Ce dernier ne demanda pas son reste et fila s'exorciser des manifestations physiques causées par ce terrible choc émotionnel.

Maintenant, il était seul sur le banc de ce matin, à présent son banc et non plus leur banc, et se traitait de con. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour s'être laissé aller de cette façon ? Il avait honte de lui.

Non, ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'était la faute de cette fichue poisse qui rythmait sa vie. On lui en demandait toujours trop, d'abord. Il fallait qu'il se lève tôt, qu'il devienne un bon ninja, et puis un bon amant en plus ? Jamais maintenant il n'oserait bouger son postérieur et aller dire à Chôji que sa déclaration l'avait tellement écrasé de surprise et de joie confondues qu'il en avait chopé une terrible diarrhée.

Il avait vraiment pas de bol.

**FIN**


End file.
